sagetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix I: Playing DVDs and BDs from the Hard Drive
= Appendix I: Playing DVDs and BDs from the Hard Drive = Playing Hard Drive Based DVDs After using various software that is available for storing DVDs that you own on your hard drive, it is possible to play those DVD images from within SageTV while still retaining the DVD menus and DVD Playback options. To do so, store the DVD data as a subdirectory of one of SageTV’s Media Center Import Directories, as defined in Detailed Setup: General Settings. Within that subdirectory, the DVD video data can be stored directly in the subdirectory, stored in a further VIDEO_TS subdirectory, or stored as an ISO disk image file. The DVD will then be listed as an imported video file in the Video Browser as “DVDTitle” and will be played as a DVD, where “DVDTitle” is the name of the folder where the DVD files exist or is the name of the .iso file. Example using a DVD VIDEO_TS subdirectory structure: If the media center import directory is “E:\DVD” and your DVD is called “DVDTitle”, the directory tree would contain: E:\DVD\DVDTitle\ ^[[\VIDEO_TS\ (Note: the VIDEO_TS subdirectory is optional) Z[[\VIDEO_TS.BUP Z[[\VIDEO_TS.IFO Z[[\VIDEO_TS.VOB Z[[\VTS_01_0.BUP Z[[\VTS_01_0.IFO Z[[\VTS_01_0.VOB Z[[\VTS_01_1.VOB ^[[\folder.jpg (optional) And so on, with additional numbered VTS_##_#.BUP, .IFO, and .VOB files. The optional folder.jpg file will be used as the DVD’s thumbnail image. See Video Thumbnails for additional DVD thumbnail options. DVD Notes: A DVD file structure is recognized if the parent folder name is VIDEO_TS or if the directory contains at least the 'VIDEO_TS.IFO' file. When using an ISO DVD image file on a Windows installation of SageTV, the “Virtual CloneDrive” software must be installed and configured. SageTV Client needs to be able to read the DVD files directly in order to play hard drive based DVDs. To accomplish this, either 1) the import directory will need to be a UNC path and the client PC must have permission to access that UNC path, or 2) the client PC will need to map a drive letter to match the same drive letter where the server PC imported the DVD. For help using UNC paths or mapped drive letters, please consult your Windows documentation or see our online discussion forums at forums.sagetv.com/forums. A Media Extender can play non-encrypted hard drive based DVDs (home-made DVDs, for example); it is not capable of decoding encrypted DVD content. The Hauppauge MVP does not have DVD playback capabilities when used as a SageTV extender. The Placeshifter client, including a media extender being used in Placeshifter mode, does not have DVD playback capability. DVDs cannot be added to playlists. Playing Hard Drive Based Blu-rays Blu-rays (BDs) stored on a hard drive can also be played in SageTV without the Blu-ray menu structure. BDs are played as imported Videos (see Video Playback). Playback starts with the BD’s longest playlist. During playback, use the Options command to access the Video Playback Options Menu, where the BD Title Select option can be used to choose the BD title you wish to play. SageTV can recognize BDs stored in a subdirectory of one of SageTV’s Media Center Import Directories, as defined in Detailed Setup: General Settings. Within that subdirectory, the BD video data can be stored in a further BDMV subdirectory or stored as an ISO disk image file. The BD will then be listed as an imported video file in the Video Browser as “BDTitle” and will be played as a BD video, where “BDTitle” is the name of the folder where the BD files exist or is the name of the .iso file. Example using a BD BDMV subdirectory structure: If the media center import directory is “E:\BD” and your BD is called “BDTitle”, the directory tree would contain: E:\BD\BDTitle\ ^[[\BDMV\ Z[[\index.bdmv Z[[\MovieObject.bdmv Z[[\META\ (optional) ] ^[[\metadata files (optional) Z[\PLAYLIST\ ^[files Z[[\STREAM\ ^[[\xxxx.m2ts files ^[[\folder.jpg (optional) Subdirectories other than those listed above may exist. If the optional META subdirectory exists, then SageTV will check it for information about the Blu-ray, such as the video’s title and thumbnail. The optional folder.jpg file will be used as the BD’s thumbnail image. See Video Thumbnails for additional BD thumbnail options. BD Notes: When using an ISO BD image file on a Windows installation of SageTV, the “Virtual CloneDrive” software must be installed and configured. The STP-HD200 and STP-HD300 HD Theater media extenders can play non-encrypted hard drive based BDs; they are not capable of decoding encrypted BD content. The STX-HD100 HD Media Extender does not officially support BD playback, but many BDs should play on it, though not all content or features will be available. The Hauppauge MVP does not have BD playback capabilities when used as a SageTV extender. SageTV and SageTV Client can play BDs if compatible decoders are installed and the PC hardware is powerful enough. Windows 7 includes such decoders, but the PC’s cpu and video card need to be powerful enough to use those decoders for BD playback; if they are not, a better decoder or PC hardware may be needed. The Placeshifter client, including a media extender being used in Placeshifter mode, does not have BD playback capability. BDs cannot be added to playlists. Category:Manual